In the existing touch liquid crystal display, the touch electrodes of the touch panel are generally located inside of the display panel to decrease the overall thickness and production cost thereof. Particularly, the common electrodes of the liquid crystal display are concurrently used as the touch electrodes of the touch panel. Since the common electrodes are located only in the display area of liquid crystal display but no common electrodes are located in a non-display area, a touch area of liquid crystal display is limited to the display area, and the touch function becomes inoperative in the non-display area of the touch panel, i.e., an edge area, thus degrading the touch performance of the touch liquid crystal display.